Flashback
by Drakharis
Summary: A rewrite of Flashback in alternate universe


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silverhawks. Contains male homosexual relationship between Quicksilver and SteelWill. This is an Alternate reality and NOT canon for Silver Hawks.

I remember my parents. I remember my dad best and I still miss him more than anything. My story begins as it always does from the day that started my path on this journey.

15 Years Earlier:

I was 8 years old and my father Dr. Heart and dad Director Quick were called back to Limbo Galaxy on a mission. I was staying with Uncle Tommy and the mission was a standard mission. When dad and father were in Limbo they never had to use their body armours, Hercules and Hyper Angel. Maybe if they did they would have survived that day. However that didn't happen and I lost both of them that day. Maybe if Sam was still alive my parents would be alive too.

So many factors that could have prevented their deaths. None of them happened. In the end so many lives were lost. The Theory of Extrapolated Combustion, A fire that burns hotter and more intense. Unlike Hyper Angel and Hercules which can handle temperatures of 100 trillion degrees the SilverHawk armour in those days could only handle half a million degrees. My father made my dad's armour, Hyper Angel, before they ever met taking every possibility out there to protect him on missions. He really must have loved him that much before they even met. He was constantly making modifications both to my dad's DNA and Hyper Angel before they died. On their mission a Combustion Crystal was used killing all the original SilverHawks. My dad the liaison with Saga. My father Dr. Heart a brilliant scientist. My aunt Emily the military expert. Amanda my dad's ex girlfriend and very close friend and Billy the pilot. Dad being insanely brave was the first to go in he was busy fighting Limbo's mob as he tried to go in not taking into consideration that his SilverHawk armour was inferior to Hyper Angel. It must have been a horrible death being burned alive. Next father went in then my aunt and the cowboy. Amanda came out of Hawk Haven on rare occation in hopes she could help. They all died. The planet Bedlama burned then it consumed everything in Limbo. StarGazer was teleported out of Limbo by SilverHawk High Command. It took the black hole at the core of Limbo Galaxy to put out that fire and keep from spreading to other galaxies.

It would be High Command that would deliver the news of my family's deaths. I was never the same. I needed years of therapy afterwards because I died that day too. I was never the same afterwards. The funeral I met all of my dad's unit Shadow Eyes. Before he and Sam went into the field of espionage, undercover and intelligence they were part of a black ops special forces unit called Shadow Eyes lead by Mom. I met Aunt Emily's unit the all female counterpart of Shadow Eyes called Death Lotus lead by Father. They promised to take me under their wings and taught me how to fight, about weapons, defence, strategy and tactics. I continued my father's work continuing where he left off. My grandfather the wealthiest man would have paid anything to bring my dad back. We all were affected negatively from the loss.

I would spend the next 15 years becoming the best. When I was old enough I joined the military. Basic training was awful I got nightmares and wondered how dad handled it. Next I was allowed to go into officer training which is tougher than enlisted basic training. I didn't want to try to join Shadow Eyes but earned a Candidacy for training with them to be a part of their unit just like my dad was. They didn't go easy on me because of my dad. Far from it. They put you through every possible form of torture out thee including being raped as a way to try to break you. The enemy doesn't give a fuck about you and will do everything possible to break your mind, soul and will. Rape is the easiest way to do that. That is what the training teaches you to endure. the fighting is taught to handle any situation you might come up against in battle. All I wanted was my parents back. It was an obsession some would say. Much blood has stained my hands in the military with the missions I have been on. Aunt Emily would be so proud of me as would dad. Father I think would have preferred I use brains over brawn and not follow such a brutal path. Maybe if they would have lived I would have chosen a different path to walk down.

Modifying both Hyper Angel and Hercules melding them together as my person body armour. I never go anywhere without wearing my body armour. I don't ever want to make the mistake of going without my armour like my parents did. It's normally clear and melded into me as a part of me. I am my parents' son. I fought and trained harder than the rest when at the Academy. I had been with the SilverHawks since after my service with the military. I advanced quickly wanting to honour my family. Then one day I heard about a programme simply called The Doctor, a time travel programme. Every volunteer either went insane or died fr the project. I was "lucky" and lived. I plan on saving family first then go back and save Sam. Maybe with Sam around dad won't forget his body armour making it a permanent part of him. Maybe dad won't go insane for a while, do the ritual for The Blood Pact, destroy, and be obsessed with brutally hunting Uncle Sam's killers dragging Aunt Emily's and his own unit into his vendetta. For a short time becoming Mom during that time leading Shadow Eyes into such chaos and bloodshed. I would have loved to have met Uncle Sam. Will just have to see how it all works out. So many planets so many faces all just a blur.

Andrew Quick didn't know what to expect when he came to the Academy on Earth that day. He walked through the futurist corridors and saw the old man again. Was this the same man he met as a kid at his family's funeral. He aged since then. "Flashback what brings you here? If I would have known you were coming to Earth..."

"Sir you may call me Andrew my parents and my aunt worked with you"

"So your Jonny and Will's kid. You've grown a lot since I last saw you as a kid. Your dad's ability for strategy and tactics, along with his fighting skills. Your father's brains and strength. A time traveller too kid, not bad"

"Yes, I am Andrew, their only son. I have no idea about my capabilities for time travel since it's purely experimental. I was stupid enough to agree to be a part of the programme. They don't tell you until half way through all the previous candidates either are insane and are in an asylum or dead. Pleased to meet you sir. May I please see the archives of their last mission with the SilverHawks?"

"You said so yourself that you can either die or be locked away in an asylum" StarGazer warned as they watched Andrew's parent's last mission.

"I want to believe that I can somehow break this curse and bring them back. I have been fused with alien DNA that a strange woman brought into the lab a few days ago. I hope it's enough for me to pull this off."

"Pink hair long legs and very pretty?"

"Short skirts, heels and fitted tops, golden eyes, cute figure, and a soft sweet voice. Her colours are the opposite of mine in red or pink. Do you know her?"

"No but I get glimpses of her like she's a ghost around here. Never got her name"

"I wonder who she is. She doesn't look like a SilverHawk"

"There is nothing to prove. We lost a lot of people that day"

"I have to try and save them sir" He said as he opened the time vortex and saw the woman he had seen so many times before with pink hair and golden eyes but never got her name. He only knew he was deeply in love with her some reason.

"Welcome Andrew Quick. I have been waiting a long time for you to come to me"

"Who are you?"

"My name is S'Raki. I am the last of my race and here to help you on your journey. In the days before the Time War I would have made every effort to try to stop you and sabotage your mission but the Time War affected all Temporals, like my race, and highly advanced races. In the old days the rules were simple. Don't change time and don't get involved with less advanced races. However the rules have changed because of corrupted time, broken time and false time. It's damn near impossible to see which is a path that is true time and is meant to happen and which is not. For all I know your mission will help repair time as it should be."

"Are you like The Doctor?"

"I'm a time traveller, yes, but my race has the ability to manipulate time and space. Sorry about your associates. Some of them tried to attack me others raped me while in here and Chronos wasn't happy about that."

"Chronos?"

"Chronos is time and very ill. He is dying. We Temporals are doing what we can to save him. I believe this is your stop draw from me if you need to and good luck"

That is how we met. She has been there from day one watching over me. I decided to wear Marduke my personal body armour. I could hear the communications from The Mirage their ship.

"Who is that?"

"Looks like some kind of SilverHawk"

"He's wearing both my armour and Hyper Angel but they have been fused and modified" father said then spoke to dad directly "Jonny someone is wearing our armours".

Why do I feel like I just tried to be clever, sneaking back in trying to put the car keys back where they should be and just got caught. Fuck I was really hoping this was going to be an easier mission. If I make it out alive, I hope saving Sam isn't going to be such a pain in the ass.

"Why is he attacking us if he's one of us?"

I flew towards the Mirage disabling her. No need for them to get killed if I can prevent it. Damn it I heard dad. He just figured out who I am not good.

"Andrew what are you doing here?" dad said.

"You are going to die today because you forgot Hyper Angel and Screaming Eagle. You really need to stop underestimating Limbo because it'll get you killed. I am here to save your ass." I said to him taken aback that he deduced so quickly it was me. Father is smarter. Shit they both know its me. Damn it. This isn't going to be an easy mission. I should learn anytime I'm saving dad it's going to be pretty damn difficult and not an easy save. I hope when I go on the mission to save Sam it's easier a lot fucking easier.

"Thank you Andrew, your help is appreciated. What do you want me to do?"

"First you need to always wear Hyper Angel and sleep with Screaming Eagle if you have to. Also you need sure father wears Hercules all the time and has Sasha with him as a weapon. You both need to take better care of yourselves. I don't ever want to lose either of you ever again because of stupid shit"

"I mean right now"

"Sorry I got a little ahead of myself. I need you and dad to go back to Hawk Haven and let me take care of it.I hope you don't mind my using Screaming Eagle for this one"

"Ok we'll go please take care son. I will see you in my time in a few months. I plan on getting transferred once again to Earth."

I blew up the combustion crystal and everyone lives. Fuck yeah!

He did get transferred and stayed on Earth until I was 14. He could still do his job with Saga on Earth as their Director and still be my dad. Father came back to Earth teaching at the Academy and training me along side dad. His was more science and technology along side weight and physical training. He still beats me at chess but it takes him longer each time. Dad teaches me how to fight and is still my best friend.

Back in my own time my dad comes in and is very proud of the man I've become. He told me and thanks me once again for saving his ass. Father made a special armour just for me. It is better than my handiwork with Marduke. It's amazing. I think I understand what dad sees in him.

Next mission save Sam. "Dad I need your advice"

"What is it Andrew?"

"I am going to try to save Sam. I remember hearing how you were never the same when he was killed. For you I want to save him."

"I miss him but you don't have to do that. Good luck it'll be a test on how far you can go back and stay there."

It was a time before dad joined Saga. Damn I hope this doesn't keep him from joining Saga. Will worry about that after this damn mission. Hell and yeah made it back. I should thank father for the Chronos armour he finished making me. Time to test Chronos on this mission. My side arm is Templar he made for me. It's light and should be useful in helping keep Sam alive. I never met him but if he's as cool as I heard he was this should be an interesting mission. Dad was with Story House back then and dating father. He had planned on asking father to marry him that night. He would have probably said yes because Sam would have found a way to reach him and convinced father that he should be with dad. I probably would have been born sooner but that would be ok or least have a few brothers and sisters.

Now dad and Sam were going after Cold a terrorist organization that loved to kidnap kids and turn them against their home planets. Sam thought he could handle this one without dad's help. Dad should be here too. I'll just send a little message to Story House headquarters telling him to get his ass out here now. It'll give us a fighting chance and I have no idea how long I can stay back in time even with Chronos. They had captured a group of diplomats and their children. Sam should have called in for back up sooner. Usually dad would be the front man on a mission like this with Hyper Angel and Screaming Eagle. Hyper Angel can handle more damage than Sam can. I have to get in quickly. Looks like I'm not alone dad is here now too. Taps me on the shoulder. "Do I know you from somewhere? I have a weird sense of deja vu."

"I am here to save your friend. Someone has to protect you from the wolves outside your door"

"Let's go then"

"Hit them hard and fast right. By the way my name is Andrew."

"I'm Jonny. Are you my son? I know that is weird question cause we aren't too far apart in age and all but just a weird feeling that's all"

How is it that dad always knows who I am? We went in dad had Sam get the kids out and to safety, We went after the terrorists shooting the fuck out of the place. Shooting and killing terrorists is a lot of fun, I have admit. Just like how dad taught me as a kid. I never thought I would work with him this far back without father there. Dad sure can fight I'll give him that. Agility that would make my cat jealous. Moving fast and hard to keep up with his movements. If it wasn't for my armour and my training he would seem to "teleport" rather than moving at super speed due to his gravity training. One moment here the next moment seeming to teleport somewhere else the enemy would not expect. However it was just super speed because of his gravity training. Looks like back up has shown up. I will go help Sam. Make sure he gets back to HQ alive. If I can do that, I'll have completed my mission. Not just for dad, but dad's brethren, Alixi, and Sam's kids too. Sometimes one life touches so many that it's loss dooms millions... billions... no countless innocent lives that could have been saved. I saw a holo of the aftermath when Sam was murdered. It was not a pretty sight. It's a horror that haunts me to this innocent blood didn't stain my dad's hands or Shadow Eyes as a result but it could have been better contained and the media as usual wasn't a help at all. Save Sam save them all. That's what I say. When I travel in time I get memory paradox of the reality before I completed my mission and the reality afterwards. It doesn't drive me insane oddly enough.

We were surrounded. I never realised what a bad ass dad really was until seeing him in action in this time. He was holding back with them. No wonder he excelled up the ranks. I better understand why he snapped because of Sam's death which makes me more determined to save him. Templar and I have an understanding on this mission, shoot as many terrorists as we can and hope they fucking die. I know that I'm probably an asshole for not giving a damn about the life of a terrorist but that would be like an angel giving a shit about the life of a fucking demon. I like Templar. No kick, shoots where it needs to shoot and light, doesn't jam under any circumstance. A good weapon in battle is like a beautiful woman who doesn't make you chase her through time and space just for one kiss but that my friends is perhaps another story for another time. She said I needed the workout. I hate heavy weapons where you feel like your holding a Space cruiser and trying to shoot at the same time. I'll let father know how well Templar worked when I get back. Chronos is extending my time limit and allowing me to stay here. The armour is light easy to move in. Father did a good job making it with me in mind.

Then she showed up at the last possible moment dressed in a red dress and heels and froze the enemy in time. told me to get Sam out of there. Since I have dealt with Time Stopper I had to think she could only do that for a limited time right. We all got out and she condensed space around them tighter and tighter until they imploded. leaving scattered remains and blood everywhere Cool trick, I have to give the lady props. Just don't piss her off. Just wish she'd make it easy on me to get a date with her. One day it'll not be so damn complicated with her."I'll keep an eye on Sam through his time line and keep him safe from harm, Andrew. You get him back home." S'Raki said smiling at me me and disappeared somewhere in time. She always has a knack for showing up to help me when I truly need it. It took no time getting back to headquarters with Sam.

The fact she felt she had to keep an eye on Sam intrigues me. She doesn't talk about her people or her past least of all with me. Something about Temporals and more advanced lifeforms being dragged into the Time War, she had once mentioned to me. Is that why she wants to protect him?

"So you're Jonny and Will's kid. Nice to meet you, my name is Sam. What's your name" he said cordially.

"How did you know and how does dad always know who I am? I do my best to hide my identity. My name is Andrew Quick."

"Jonny knows who you are because a father always knows his own son. I know because my race is gifted in knowing and understanding things others might not know. Like your girlfriend the time traveller"

"I wish she was mine. I would have better luck guessing the colour of Maria's underwear over there." I said pointing to the young woman sitting at a desk.

"If you want I can give you some advice in your time. After tonight with my help your dad should be married again. I think this one is going to last and break that awful curse"

"Dad and Father aren't married in my time."

"Why not?"

"Father feels so damned unworthy of being married to dad but worthy enough to have me as a son with him and date and fuck him. I don't get it."

"That sounds like Will. I think I can help with that too"

"It was great meeting you Sam but I have to get back to my own time now" I say as I disappear.

"Our races are allies have been long before the Time War ever happened. I was busy helping the Society last time which resulted in his death. Thanks for your help saving him. Yes he is still alive in your time. You did a great job. Are you hungry at all?"

"Is this a date? If it is, then yes. Where to my lady?"

"More like when my dear"

When I returned I found she was true to her word keeping my uncle, Sam, safe. "Boy who taught you how to fight" a familiar voice called out

"It worked. Fuck yeah what's this make it 5 and 0 father? Not bad odds wouldn't you say?"

"Jonny where does he get his cockiness"

"I _am_ the modest one, must be from your sister" he said jokingly

"Hey watch it Jonny. I just call it how I see it that's all" Emily said.

"Good job Andrew maybe you should take a break. You look a little pale." Sam says "you have a girlfriend, Jonny tells us. We would love to meet her sometime."

"I thought that was my line" Will smiled

"Father, thank Chronos and Templar. They worked better than I could have imagined."

"I can't take all the credit. A lady came by before I made the armour and helped me better understand time so that I could make it better for you"

"I don't understand that woman." Andrew said a little confused "One moment she does something like help father so in turn I am the she helps out in the end and the next moment..."

"Let me explain women to you" Aunt Emily began "We aren't all highly emotional creatures crying over a broken nail or expressing our emotions. Sometimes we are more like men afraid of the L word, never saying how we feel but we show you through our actions. She does have strong feelings for you but saying them is hard to do because of things that have happened to her."

"She is the last of her race. Half our galaxy was lay to waste. The Time War decimated my race and wiped out many races. She was married to someone from my race." Sam now spoke. "Losing everything has a profound affect on a person and changes them. The Ancient Egyptians ruled when the Time War started then shortly ended after Cortez and the Conquistadors took over the Aztec's homelands. "

"I wouldn't be able to go that far back would I?"

"No and you would be dragged into it and probably die. You are too valuable to everyone here"

By saving Sam It altered my past dramatically. Sam and Jonny both went to volunteer for the Silver Hawks while both were in charge of Saga and Story House. Sam always knew what to say and do in any situation. Being able to see the countless probabilities in his head and finding the highest probability for success. He and dad trained me themselves. They are inseparable and brothers in arms. Most people don't believe that. I do, because dad taught me this; any man willing to share his blood with me in battle is my brother. With a bond stronger than one you'll ever share with you're beloved. With the strength of honour and loyalty that cannot be broken.

Now let me tell you my story from the beginning. By saving Sam it radically changed the time line. Not in a bad way either. Time is a series of events. Change one thing and it can change a lot of things. With Sam alive both men joined Saga who were greatly impressed by both my dad's and Sam's performance in the field and dad didn't have to totally lose it either to get the job either. Both men rose quickly through the ranks and media made it seem like they were super spies and super soldiers. They were taking down terrorist cells quickly and efficiently through out the universe making it a safer place to be. I don't know what Sam said to father but he actually agreed to marry dad which broke whatever curse dad had with dead spouses and fiancé/es in the past. They have been married a very long time since dad joined Saga. Father joined dad and ran Saga's Science and tech departments. His lab was amazing I'm told. Dad is the liaison with the Saga and the SilverHawks and both Story House's Saga's Director. Sam is his right hand. I think Sam prefers that to actually being the leader. Both of them volunteered along with father and Aunt Emily for the original Silver Hawks task force sent to Limbo. I have brothers and sisters who all work for my grandfather, one of the universe's wealthiest men. I am too much like dad to work for a corporation and prefer fighting to help save others. I had Uncle Sam and dad teach me weapons and fighting. I love fencing with dad and sparing with Sam and dad's other other brothers in arms. He's faster and more agile than me. But I have father's strength and intelligence. My dad had me by using the male pregnancy pill. Things have changed a lot just by saving Sam and keeping him alive.

The trick is to know when to step in and when not to. I remember S'Raki telling me a story about one of the first human time travellers. How because of insanity he ended up fucking shit up shit for himself. It was the way he travelled through time that caused the madness. She doesn't talk much about him. I wonder what happened she talks about a lot of stuff when it comes to time travel but this is one of those things she doesn't like talking about. I hope it doesn't involve me somehow but I can't help but think I will eventually run into him one day. I hope like me he has a limited time he can stay and only so far he can go back. But that is a story for another time. A tale I like to call the Day of The...


End file.
